


La question du mal

by Gaby007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Techniquement, Merope sait que ce qu'elle projette de faire est mal. Mais c'est son rêve, et elle ferait tout pour l'avoir. Est-ce que c'est mal, ça ?
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Kudos: 2





	La question du mal

Techniquement, intellectuellement, elle sait que ce qu'elle projette de faire est mal. Contraire à la morale. Contraire à la décence.

Seulement, ce que Père et Morfin lui ont fait toute sa vie, depuis la mort de Maman, c'était mal aussi, sans parler d'immoral et indécent. Enfin, elle pense. Elle a essayé de lire les livres légaux que le monsieur du Ministère a apporté pour lui expliquer la situation quand Père et Morfin ont été arrêtés – elle n'a pas réellement compris, trop de termes techniques, mais _apparemment_ c'est contraire à la loi de brutaliser sa fille ou de peloter sa sœur.

Tout de même. Merope se méfie de sa bonne fortune récente. Elle sait que ça ne peut pas durer, Père est supposé ne rester à Azkaban que six mois, et quand il reviendra, est-ce que le Ministère se donnera encore la peine de revenir pour défendre une presque Cracmolle ? Elle a ses doutes. Elle ne veut pas tenter le coup.

Alors, elle a six mois devant elle. Pas de temps à perdre.

Elle se récure méticuleusement, se peigne sans merci et enfile sa robe la moins rapiécée avant de se présenter à l'office du manoir Jedusor, est-ce que vous auriez besoin d'une femme de ménage supplémentaire ? Merope n'a pas peur de travailler très dur. Merope n'a pas non plus peur de pointer discrètement la baguette de Maman sur le majordome à qui elle s'est adressée, pas grand-chose comme sortilège, juste assez pour lui faire dire oui mademoiselle, revenez donc demain.

C'est supposé être mal, ça ? Merope a _besoin_ de cet emploi. Pas seulement pour se rapprocher de son amour – elle a besoin de l'argent. Maman lui a toujours dit que Londres était comme les robes chics, belle mais atrocement chère. La famille n'a jamais vu la couleur de l'or même quand Père avait son âge, et elle ne pense pas que Tom pourra utiliser librement les fonds de sa propre famille.

Et puis, elle y est _parvenue_. Non seulement elle a décroché l'emploi, elle l'a car sa magie a répondu _exactement_ comme elle voulait, pour la première fois. C'est comme la fois où elle a bu en cachette le gin de Maman – grisant, enivrant, elle en veut plus. Bon, elle a vomi après parce qu'elle avait bu toute la bouteille, mais ça va finir mieux maintenant. Non ?

Elle retourne au manoir Jedusor, enfile l'uniforme qu'on lui remet, passe le balai dans les couloirs, rince les carrelages et fait prendre l'air aux tapis. On se moque d'elle, bien sûr, parce qu'elle louche et que sa famille est pauvre et folle. Merope a l'habitude, en fait, c'est presque rassurant de faire le ménage en courbant le dos sous les méchancetés, c'est la routine dans laquelle elle a grandi. Elle s'accroche.

Le majordome et l'intendante ne trouvent aucun motif de la prendre en défaut. Merope ne boit pas, effectue toutes les corvées qu'on lui demande, ne se fait pas remarquer des riches patrons qui trouvent que la valetaille gâche leur décor. Tout au plus la soupçonnent-ils de manger un peu trop – la cuisinière est bonne pâte et prépare toujours des repas pour quinze, et Merope a faim comme seule une fille de moins de vingt ans qui a grandi pauvre peut avoir faim, alors où est le mal ?

Elle range chacun des salaires qu'elle reçoit dans un petit sac qu'elle garde chez elle, avec le chaudron où elle prépare la potion. Après mûre réflexion, elle s'est décidée pour le philtre – ce sera comme de la cuisine, elle a toujours aimé faire la cuisine avec Maman, et l'idée de son amour buvant le fruit de son travail à elle la fait rosir de partout. C'est délicat et c'est long, accumuler l'argent autant que laisser mûrir le philtre, mais depuis quand Merope n'a-t-elle pas été forcée de travailler dur ?

Sauf que cette fois, c'est pour elle et elle seule, c'est pour la vie à laquelle elle n'a jamais eu droit, pour l'amour auquel elle croyait ne jamais pouvoir goûter. Est-ce que c'est mal, ça ?

Au bout de cinq mois, presque cinq mois et demi, Merope décide qu'elle est prête. Son petit sac est bien rebondi, et le philtre risque de s'éventer si elle patiente encore trop longtemps, et Père sera bientôt relâché d'Azkaban. Il faut que ce soit maintenant.

Quand son amour revient de cheval, il a souvent très chaud et soif. Ce jour-là, c'est Merope qui lui apporte son verre de citronnade. Pour l'occasion, elle a noué un ruban argent dans ses cheveux, elle s'est même mis une touche de rouge à lèvres.

Il ne la regarde pas quand elle lui tend le verre, le cœur battant, mais après, ah… Quand le philtre fait effet, il titube un peu. Elle le rattrape, le soutient par les épaules. Quand il lève les yeux vers elle, il a le regard fiévreux, les joues empourprées, comme Père en colère et qu'elle en avait peur. Il la saisit par les bras, un peu trop fort, et l'embrasse, un peu trop maladroitement, mais il la _tient dans ses bras_ , il _l'embrasse_ , et Merope n'avait jamais osé penser qu'un homme autre que Morfin quand il a bu lui ferait ça, jamais osé rêver que cet homme serait beau et sentirait bon.

Sauf que ça s'est fait. Sauf _qu'elle_ l'a fait. Elle a osé rêver, et elle a osé travailler pour son rêve, et maintenant, le rêve est la réalité.

Est-ce que c'est mal, ça ?


End file.
